


We got a mad, mad love.

by duchessofdublin



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofdublin/pseuds/duchessofdublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sneers at Adam, who poses with his eyes crinkled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We got a mad, mad love.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt on tumblr for ; Where is the kadam fic where that tight shirt Adam was wearing is actually Kurt’s?
> 
> ehehehe

It might have been a mistake the first time it happened. Then it became a pattern.

Adam’s clothes were loose and layered with less than likely matching textures, they would be bright colours then dull grey and he would rather cover his head in a hat and leave then spend hours upon his appearance, until Kurt came into his life.

Kurt came along with magazines, glossy pages of outfits that looked terrifying and photos of his past self. Photos of his life, some with a broach or a neck tie and Adam fell for him. He fell for his crazy scarves and jumpers, his bright socks and his hats; he fell for his laughter over Adam’s clothes. He supposed a few tugs here and there against his clothes must have to happen if it made Kurt smile like he was.

Kurt sometimes would wrap himself in Adam’s plaid jumper and pose for him, teeth showing and legs flaunting. He would dance around the room, humming to himself clothes barely scrapping his arse. Adam would chase his figure with a pencil and flick paint at him, laugh booming as he shouted for him to stand still. Kurt would then grin and pose so still, his body almost shaking with his power and Adam would drop the pencil letting it roll under the bed, as he nipped down Kurt’s neck feeling the strength.

Adam wasn’t bigger than Kurt. He was a few inches on him but he liked having to slouch down to meet his eyes, eyes crinkling to meet the forest that thundered through Kurt’s, but Kurt was bigger than him in everything that surrounded him, his bravery, his smile, his kindness and patience. Adam may have been physically bigger than Kurt but he was the function that stood beneath the plane keeping it in flight.

It became a pattern when Adam woke blindingly one morning, draped over Kurt’s naked back; he spotted the clock and his eyes widen. “Jesus, bloody fuck, how-“

He hurriedly kissed the back of Kurt’s neck who responded with a grumble and burial under the messed up sheets.

“Right, you see babe, when you distract me so late at night, shit like this keeps happening and-  _fuck_ \- you then are all ‘oh no whatever will I do I’m so late’ when you have a hour to yourself if  _I_  distract you but really I only have about fifty seconds till I have to be in class-fuck have you seen my socks?” Adam grumbled out, running a rough hand through his hair to tame the strays. No such luck and he grabbed his jeans tugging them on and grabbing whatever was closest to him.

“Don’t start complaining now.” A hoarse voice said beneath the buried pillows.

“Jesus, would I ever? You’re  _very_  talented, my friend, let me tell you that but right now I could-seriously where the fuck is my clothes?” Adam said.

“Living room.” The voice said drowsily.

“Oh yes, I seem to recall somebody being real eager last night and couldn’t wait till we got to bedroom, hmm”

“The floor was fine, you’re just a baby.”

“You’re weren’t the one with their shoulder blades digging in the floor, though I do remember your knees being-“

“Just find your clothes, will you?” Kurt huffed.

 “Yes of course at once, your Majesty.” Adam said, standing shirtless, sockless and hat less in the living finding nothing. “Right so did you eat my clothes?” He called.

“Yes, they were real tasty.”

“Listen here you little shit-“

“I don’t have them-“

“You don’t-“

“I swear, you fuck.”

“I swear to fuck yes but where are my clothes?”

“I will kill you.”

“Do schedule that in after I fucking strangle if I found you’re hiding my clothes.”

“Because that’s exactly what I do in the middle of the night,  _oh_  watch out then you’ll be in nothing but your underwear.”

“God, I’m so afraid.”

“God can’t help you now.” Kurt finally rose up from beneath the sheets, blinking slowly.

“So you defiantly don’t have them?”

“No.” Kurt said dryly.

“Alright, alright then I’ll have to-“ Adam looked around quickly and grab the closest thing to him shoving it on and reaching to spray deodorant in his general direction, he felt the thud of two shoes hitting his back as Kurt threw them at him.

“At least you have your shoes you unprivileged-“Kurt stopped, Adam glanced up from tying his shoelaces at him who was standing in a sheet wrapped toga and was blinking at him. Adam looked down briefly and saw nothing spilled on the [shirt](http://www.republic.co.uk/brands/mens/fabric/fabric-pug-t-shirt-76812/). Huh. It was white with splashes of colours and faint pictures of pugs, okay it wasn’t the most attractive but it was Kurt’s so he couldn’t complain.

“What?”

“Tight.”Kurt breathed.

“What?” Adam asked again rising to grab his one beanie at was hanging dangerously off the side of their bed.

“Nothing.”

Adam glanced at him but shrugging and rushing forward to kiss him goodbye. Kurt curled his hands into Adam’s chest and bit his lip, pulling him forward with his inviting tongue. Adam tried to pull away but he paused, his exhale being Kurt’s inhale. “I really got to go.”

“Yeah I know.” Kurt whispered against his lips.

“I guess I have time for one more-“

Kurt interrupted him with a mumbled ‘Enough talking” and pressing his whole front to his. Kurt’s hand slide up to curl into Adam’s hair before tugging forward with a nip at his lower lip, Adam returned with a stroke of tongue into his mouth grabbing Kurt’s neck, feeling the bones shifting under his palm. When Adam squeezed the back of Kurt’s neck with a quick scrap of nails, Kurt moaned low in the back of his throat.

Adam ripped away when Kurt trailed one of his hands down his back, nails digging.

“I really have to go, babe. I can hardly show up with a boner and y’know they never really forgiven me after  _that_  time.”

Kurt pouted, Adam kiss his lower lip chastely.

“I guess I’ll just have to entertain myself then.” Kurt said voice low; he winked over his shoulder as he dropped the toga leaving it to pool at his feet and slinking towards the bed.

Adam bared his teeth and raised his fists.

“Hurry on now, you don’t want to be late for class Mr. Crawford.” Kurt said, smiling from beneath his lashes.

Adam groaned loudly before grabbing his supplies and rushing towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder. The last thing he saw was Kurt biting his lip and grasping himself in his palm, watching Adam leave.

Adam soon realised it was the shirt that got him excited, or rather Kurt’s shirt. Whenever he wore one, Kurt went wild. Kurt even once sank to his knees in the backroom of a small boutique as Adam was browsing the potted plants he was suddenly yanked by his wrist to the back room stumbling after Kurt who shoved against a wall the moment they were out a sight, nipping and moaning wet kisses into Adam’s collarbones. He almost ripped Adam’s belt out the loops in haste before smacking down on his knees, moaning like a whore as mouthed at Adam through his jeans.

Adam soon learned what it was by the way at least one of Kurt’s palms was always curved into the fabric when he’s swallowing down his cock. Adam could barely look at him, his neck arched back at the hollow sucking but he soon figured it out.

Kurt doesn’t know he knew, but Adam grinned when he was ripping the boys in the NYADA hall a new one, stretching the fabric tight. Kurt was always in the mood when he was riled up and so what if Adam was wearing one of the shirts today? It was nothing until it was.

Kurt was tugging Adam down the hall, grumbling under his breath before slamming him into an unused room.

Adam moaned down at Kurt’s bobbing head.

It certainly became a pattern.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I was song inspired but hey gimme some credit it's Glee! 
> 
> Inspiration: Mad Love - Neon Trees


End file.
